The Flash Vol 1 140
| Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Heat is on...for Captain Cold | Synopsis1 = Barry Allen and Iris West are watching Dream Girl, a local television personality, and Iris notices that Barry is paying real close attention to the actress and voices her dislike of this. Barry, explains to her that he "met" the Flash who told him an interesting story about the Dream Girl program. He recalls how the Flash was asked to go to the Willens and Kohl law firm. There Henry Willens the senior partner of the firm asked the Flash to help him find the long lost daughter of the recently deceased millionaire Wilson Varner. His last will asked that his daughter be found so that she can receive 2 million dollars in inheritance and Central City get donated ten million. The only clue to go by is an old photograph of the girl which clearly shows a distinct birthmark on her neck. Finishing his story, Barry has explained that he was just trying to help the Flash out, Iris is less than impressed but accepts Barry's story. When they turn the TV back on they get a news report about Captain Cold escaping from prison. Barry ends his date with Iris and goes out looking for Captain Cold as the Flash. Cold meanwhile recounts how he's escaped from prison after becoming obsessed with Dream Girl, and is determined not only to continue his criminal career but also try to win the heart of Dream Girl. While out on a robbery, Captain Cold once more clashes with the Flash, who has his old foe under wraps until another costumed criminal, named Heat Wave, attacks the Flash and assists Captain Cold in escaping the scene with his stolen loot. At Captain Cold's hideout, the master of absolute zero learns that Heat Wave used to be a fire-eater who then turned to crime and would like to work together with Captain Cold, and idea the Cold likes and agrees to take him on as a partner in crime. The partnership between the two is instantly strained when Heat Wave also admits that he is seeking to win over the heart of Dream Girl as well. The two crooks then come to blows and their fight leads right out into Central City where the Flash once more attempts to stop them. Even though the two villains use their unique weapons against the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive still manages to beat them in combat and turn them over to the police. He then goes to Dream Girl's home and learns that she is the daughter of Wilson Varner, and that she hides her birthmark using make up. Rushing her to the law firm, her identity is legally verified and she is awarded her inheritance. | StoryTitle2 = Metal Eater From The Stars | Synopsis2 = While out for a drive Barry Allen is pulled over by some police and asked to hear a report about a strange objects that have fallen out of the sky just outside Central City. Deciding to investigate, Barry drives to the location and changes into the Flash to check it out. At the site the Flash finds a strange barrier and manages to push his way through it using his super-speed. Beyond the barrier he finds a strange gaseous creature that tells the Sultan of Speed that it intends to consume the entire Earth's supply of metal. However, the Flash quickly disposes of the threat by using his ring to suck the creature into it's holding compartment, knocking it out and giving Barry time to figure out what to do with it. However, the creature is revived when Barry takes Iris out on a date and their emotions revive the creature. It then starts consuming all the metal around it. While Iris goes to call in the strange story to the Picture News, Barry goes off into action again as the Flash. Knowing that the creature will not fall for the same trick twice, Barry sucks the creature back into his ring. As planned, the creature consumes his ring which ironically leads to the creatures end. As the creature dissipates, the Flash explains that he was using his speed powers to vibrate the ring and that when the creature consumed it, the atoms were still vibrating when they were absorbed into the creature. These vibrations proved to be lethal and led to the creatures death. With the threat of the metal eater over, the Flash changes back into his civilian identity and updates Iris on the creatures defeat so that she has the full story for her paper. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}